The present invention relates to an information processing device, information recording medium and information processing method, and computer program, and more particularly relates to an information processing device, information recording medium and information processing method, and computer program which eliminates unauthorized content and realizes strict content usage management, by using an advanced scrambling process for the various content requested of the content usage management.
In general, various software data, such as audio data such as music, image data such as movies, game programs, and various application programs (hereafter, referred to as Content) can be stored as digital data in recording media, for example, a Blu-ray disk which uses blue laser, or on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), MD (Mini Disc), or CD (Compact Disc). In particular, the Blu-ray disk which uses blue laser is a disk capable of high density recording, and can record large volumes of movie content and the like as high image quality data.
Digital content is stored on such various information recording media (recording media), and is provided to users. A user plays back the content on a playback device such as a PC (Personal Computer) or disk player owned by the user to use the product.
Much content such as music data and image data generally has the creator name thereof or distribution rights to the distributor thereof stored therein. Accordingly, generally distribution of such content has certain usage restrictions, this is to say, permission to use the content is granted only for authorized users, and steps are taken so that duplication is not performed without permission.
With a digital recording device and recording medium, recording and playback can be performed repeatedly without deterioration in the image or audio thereof for example, and there is a problem of proliferation of unauthorized copied content being distributed via the internet, or so-called pirated disks being shared, where content is copied onto a CD-R or the like, or copied content is stored on a hard disk such as a PC and used.
With a high-capacity recording medium such as a DVD or a recording medium using a blue laser of which development has been advanced in recent years, digital information of a large amount of data such as one to several movies for example can be recorded onto one medium. Thus, as image information and so forth becomes easier to be recorded as digital information, preventing unauthorized copying and protecting the copyrights becomes an increasingly difficult problem. Currently, various technology is in use to prevent unauthorized copying on digital recording devices and recording media, in order to prevent the unauthorized copying of such digital data.
For example, with a DVD player, a Content Scramble System is being used. With a Content Scramble System, for example a DVD-ROM (Read Only Memory) has a configuration wherein the video data or audio data is encrypted and recorded, and content playback is performed by reversing the scrambling.
With descrambling processing, processing must be executed such as using specified data such as a key provided to a DVD player which has been granted a license. A license is granted to DVD players which are designed to follow predetermined operation restrictions such as not performing unauthorized copying. Accordingly, with a DVD player which has a license, the specific data such as the provided key is used, and the data recorded on the DVD-ROM is descrambled, and thus images or audio can be played back from the DVD-ROM.
On the other hand, a DVD player which does not have a license does not have the specified data such as the key to descramble the scrambled data, and therefore the data recorded onto the DVD-ROM cannot be played back. Thus, with a Content Scramble System configuration, a DVD player which has not satisfied the conditions required at the time of licensing cannot play back the DVD-ROM on which digital data is recorded, and so unauthorized copying is prevented.
However, such a Content Scramble System is not necessarily a perfect system, and already descrambling methods are decoded and the decoding methods are often shared via communication means such as the Internet. Thus, once a scramble method is decoded, content is unauthorizedly played back by the unauthorized descrambling processing, and problems arise such as duplications being made and copyrights and utilization rights being infringed.